chronicles_of_euleafandomcom-20200214-history
Vale
Description Vale is the east of Tavalone. It has the weakest military out of the ten kingdoms of Odianica and owns the least amount of territory. However, Vale is famous for it's alchemical scholars, poetry and fine arts that triumphs over the arts. They claim to be a peaceful nation that likes to stay out of the conflicts of the larger kingdoms of Odianica. Geography Vale is a country that has land that can support different type of plant life. This is what allowed the Eternal Garden to become what it is today. The majority of Vale are misty mountains and foggy forests. History Vale, like all other kingdoms in Odianica was established after the fall of Xarsuhr and the conclusion of the Twilight Wars. When established, the ruling lord who aided in Xarshur's conquest was given the land of Vale and ever since, Vale has been keeping to themselves and out of the conflict from the other nations. During the times of colonialism, Vale was highly active in exploring the new world of Aiwrin and Ewari. It was the Valite who first discovered the Avien race. Throughout the years, many scientific and alchemical researchers come in and out of Vale to publish their journals, making Vale a center for nonmagical research. Recently, the king of Vale has passed away, leaving his only heir, his eight year old son as the king of Vale Chaidon City Chaidon City is the capital of Vale. The streets are decorated in many exotic floral art, earning it the name of the Kingdom of Gardens. The city is the home of the renaissance of Vale and attracts many scholars and researchers alike. It is also the home of the Valite Alcehmical Society, home to many famous alchemical scholars, including Narashi Mertus who has disappeared. Chaidon City is also the center of the Odianican Thieves guild. Child King Arnold Bjorn Arnold only recently became the king when his father King Rolf died. King Arnold is very impressionable, naive and carefree. Because of his inexperience, Arnold's mother Queen Mother Dorothea does most of the ruling but because she is not the king, she legally must always have Arnold permission to pass any laws. In addition, when the citizens of Vale come to voice a concern, they must come to Arnold and King Arnold has two common responses. If Arnold feels that the claim is boring then he will cast out the concerned citizen. Vise Versa, if Arnold finds the concern entertaining then he will do everything in his power to aid citizen. He is eight years old. His house sigil is the peacock. Previous King Rolf Bjorn King Rolf was not a very charismatic king but a very wise king. Rolf was not a king who liked to formally address his subjects, instead his wife Dorothea would speak on behalf of Rolf. However Rolf's speeches were very thought out and well written. During his reign, he would take all domestic and foreign affairs and lead with a very cautious approach. Before his death, his sense of caution became paranoia. King Rolf was reported to hide and claim that he see demons in the castle. No demons were ever reported and even the mages claimed that no mages were ever in the Garden Castle. He died in his bed. Queen Mother Dorothea Bjorn Queen Mother Dorothea is the widowed queen of Vale's former king, Rolf. Dorothea is calm and charismatic woman who is also extremely over protective over her son Rolf. While Rolf is the king, Dorothea tries to lead her people and handle many of the political affairs while hiding them from her son. Many citizens of Vale do not trust the queen for they feel that she is trying to control the king and assume herself as the ruling monarch of Vale. Eternal Garden The Eternal Garden is oValite national treasure as it is a mountain garden that contains every known plant known to Odianica. Having fire anywhere near the garden is punishable by death and entering the garden requires royal permission. The Valite Alchemical Society protect and watch over the Eternal Garden Notable Characters from Vale * Narashi Mertus